


Firsts

by 69_depressedandthirsty_69



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Vanilla, and i love both of them, i dont know what else to tag, these 2 are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_depressedandthirsty_69/pseuds/69_depressedandthirsty_69
Summary: NSFW fics man
Relationships: chop chop/Ignitor
Kudos: 2





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Halloween at 2 in the morning while at a friend's house drunk. I finished at my house with those same 2 friends beside me a week later. time to embarrass my self

They had both just finished scouting for today, neither of them found anything in the woods except a pack of timber wolves and a couple of bandits that were easily taken care of. Except now it was getting dark and the trip back to town was about 4 hours, so they had set up for the night in a cozy spot in the forest near a river.  
"Well, at least we can tell the village tomorrow that there wasn't anything here to fear! They'll be happy." Ignitor said, lighting the campfire with a simple touch from an ungloved hand.  
"Still, this mission feels like a waste of the day. We could've maybe stayed closer to the village but they were pretty persistent about something being deep into the woods." Chop Chop huffed, as he finished setting up the last bit of the tent.  
"I suppose, but we are alone together. Which is nice, we don't really get to be alone too often on missions, So we can relax a bit as well." Ignitor had said, trying to make the mission sound less boring.  
The two had been dating for about 6 months now, and they matched each other perfectly. Eon knew they were dating before they even really got to tell him, which the old portal master found funny. They both looked so flustered, convinced they didn't make it that obvious. Since then they generally went on missions together, most of the time with one or 2 other skylanders but sometimes they could go together with no one else but themselves, which was a rare treat.  
This mission had been simple enough to have only 2 skylanders go, and Ignitor had volunteered to go and picked Chop Chop to come with.  
With the tent and fire made the two relaxed near the fire in a comfortable silence. Until Ignitor broke the quiet.  
"Do you feel anything?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Ignitor looked away, a bit embarrassed "on your bones I mean. Like if someone were to do this."  
Ignitor ran a finger down the exposed part of chop chops spine, eliciting a surprised noise that turned into a giggle from the quiet skeleton.  
"Aha! Uh.. yes I do but please, don't do that while we're outside." Chop Chop said, pretty flustered. Hed honestly didn't want to admit that he was in fact a fair bit ticklish just about everywhere.  
"We're alone here, don't worry." Ignitor said, which made chop chop just huff in annoyance. "Sorry, I was just curious and acted on impulse."  
"Its fine, it just caught me off guard. I'm just.. never mind" chop chop turned away, his face was a bit flushed.  
"Wait, are you ticklish? I thought maybe you just were able to feel but not to that extent."  
Ignitor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzled into his back a bit.  
"That's really cute honestly. I wonder..." Ignitor rubbed the inside of chop chops hip and gently ghosted over the gem at the top of his head, he stopped himself from giggling or moaning but just barely. He turned to face the fire spirit fully, his head spinning from the attention he was getting.  
"Chop Chop, may I?"  
"May you..?" Chop Chop said, a bit slurred. He never had this kind of attention before, and he didn't really want it to stop.  
"Kiss?" Ignitor was slowly getting more and more flustered, his nerves getting the better of him.  
Chop Chop didn't respond and got up, grabbing on to to Ignitors hand to go into the tent they were going to sleep in.  
Chop Chop thought it was cute, the way the flame knight asked for permission for things as simple as hugs, hand holding and kissing.  
This was no different, as Chop Chop began giving him a gentle kiss, Ignitors flames seeming to glow brighter as a response  
Eventually gentle kiss turned a bit rougher and more touchy. Hands fleeting to cup one anothers face to gently brushing up against a hip bone or ones back.  
Ignitor's hands eventually wandered to Chop Chop's breastplate, he wanted to go further, but he needed to ask first. Ignitor had broken the kiss, much to Chop Chop's disappointment. 

"Dear, do you actually want to do this? I just want to make sure I'm not... pushing anything."  
Chop Chop just smiled and nodded "its ok, I do want this"  
he took off his gauntlets and breastplate. "But do you?"  
Ignitor slipped out of his own armour, his flame form casting a gentle glow in the tent they shared  
"Of course! I'm just.. a bit nervous is all." The flame spirit said quietly after  
"I am too, I haven't actually done this before."  
"So this would be both our first times"  
Ignitor had looked away for a moment "I never got to do this when I was.. alive."  
Chop Chop had laid back down on the bed roll, and had Ignitor come down with him.  
"All in the past now, do you still want to continue though?"  
Ignitor answered by resuming the kiss, letting his hands wander over his ribcage. Carefully going over each rib and rubbing them.  
Chop Chop was having trouble staying quiet, eventually letting himself moan when Ignitor had slipped between two ribs that had been cracked from a battle long ago, making those ones in particular more sensitive. Ignitor broke the kiss again after hearing his partner though.  
"It doesn't hurt, right?"  
Chop Chop had looked up, slightly dazed.  
"Please, keep going. It feels- Ah!"  
Ignitor had went back to rubbing the bones, wanting to hear those noises again. But chop chop had covered his mouth, trying to keep his composure.  
"You sound so cute, I want to hear you moan. You don't have to hold back."  
Chop Chop relaxed a bit, but hearing the compliment made him whimper slightly.  
Ignitor had went lower down, reaching Chop Chop's pelvis.  
"I can make one, it just takes some more prompting is all." Chop Chop had said quietly, His gem glowing faintly.  
Ignitor had rubbed in between where a member should be, and floated up a bit to be by Chop Chop's ear.  
"Will you sing for me? With your lovely moans and pleas for pleasure? I'll make this night one of your best, and have you moan so loudly this forest won't forget."  
Chop chops mind went completely blank, and he couldn't bite back the moan that built in him as a warm hand touched and massaged the bone there, and Ignitor whispering such.. lewd things to him didn't help at all. The glowing on his gem stopped and Ignitor looked down to see a glowing yellow tentacle like appendage in his hand, and underneath a goey slit.  
Not wanting to waste any time, he concentrated on making his own member. It took only a few moments since he has done this alone before, and his control over his fire form was getting better and quicker to form things like wings and such.  
"Are you still ok with this my dear?"  
Chop Chop nodded quickly, his face was tinted yellow from a blush and he was sure at this point it would be permanent from Ignitors sweetness and teasing.  
As carefully and slowly as he could, he inserted into the slit that was there, not wanting to hurt Chop Chop by accident, it still made the skeleton whimper and moan quietly into his hand.  
"Please, tell me if it hurts at all. I'll stop immediately if it does."  
Chop Chop had only hummed back, it didn't hurt like he thought it was supposed to. He thought perhaps it was a mortal thing for it to hurt first. But his mind went blank again from Ignitor softly rubbing his member, making him groan loudly since he didn't expect the sudden rush of pleasure and heat on his lower half.  
Ignitor was completely inside him now, and he started moving slowly. He had let out a small grunt, Chop Chop was.. tight but not unpleasantly so, and was slightly warmer than what he would've expected. Ignitor rubbed Chop Chop's member, seeing what reaction would spark from him.  
Chop Chop was moaning quite loudly. making their hips meet a bit more roughly with each thrust. His hands gripping the blankets tightly as if they were a life line.  
"Hhhh..! You're so cute, and so, so horny. I'll go faster if you plead for it, my love."  
Ignitor wanted to go faster, just to hear those moans got louder and watch as chop chops entire composter go even more than it already has been, but he still wanted conformation from the skeleton below him.  
Chop Chop had been trying to go faster, he felt something mount in his core that made his head spin and entire body shake, it felt as if he might fall apart.  
"Ahhn! Please! Faster, faster! It feels amazing!- aah! Hahannn! I'm so close!"  
Ignitor increased his thrusts as chop chop wrapped his legs around his waist, pounding him into the bed roll, hearing him beg was going to send him over the edge. Pumping Chop Chop's dick as he neared his own climax, he leaned down almost falling and bit into his neck eliciting a delighted moan that almost turned into a scream.  
"I love you so much..! Haaa! Chop chop!"  
"I love you! Ah fuc- oh!! I love you!! Oh my gods-ah! Somethings coming! Ahha!"  
Both had climaxed at the same time, Ignitor riding high a bit more as Chop Chop went slightly limp, almost falling apart completely, trying and failing to stop himself from screaming out in pleasure. Panting, Ignitor pulled out making Chop Chop whimper, still sensitive and riding his own high.  
"How are you feeling, love?"  
Chop chop was still panting, he looked dazed and happy though. He looked up at Ignitor, who had a similar look on his face from their act, and went to sit up to give him a kiss.  
"Sensitive, but really good. How are you feeling, firebug?"  
"Really good too, I'm a bit tired though." Ignitor said as he played down beside Chop Chop, wrapping his tail around one of his legs. Chop Chop wrapped his arms around the fire spirit, and laid his head above Ignitors.  
"We should go to bed, it's probably pretty late. But... do you think we could do this more often? It was.. it felt really good.." Chop Chop's face and gem lit up at the thought of it.  
"Of course, goodnight my dear. I love you."  
"Goodnight my firebug. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
